Un nuevo comienzo
by MurdocNiccals78
Summary: Cuando el hermano mayor de Peeta fallece, éste cae en depresión y vive en su propio mundo durante dos años. Tras ese periodo, su psicólogo le aconseja que es tiempo de salir hacia delante ¿Es el amor la puerta hacia la felicidad? ¿Es la vida realmente injusta o se trata del destino? ¿Tenía que pasar todo para que nuestro protagonista conociera a Katniss?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que disfrutéis tanto de esta historia como yo escribiéndola. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Abrí los ojos. El dolor punzante en mi cabeza me hacia creer que de un momento a otro mis sesos estarían esparcidos por todo el cuarto. Mi estómago rugía como un animal hambriento y mi boca -seca y pastosa- sollozaba por un poco de agua. Agarré suavemente el filo de la cama y con un movimiento -un tanto brusco- me incorporé quedándome sentado respirando forzosamente. Aquel movimiento hizo que mi cuarto diera vueltas. Cogí aire como si fuera a sumergirme en profundidades demasiado extensas y me levanté con cuidado, mis piernas aún estaban cansadas del día anterior y el mareo aun seguía permanente en mi alocada cabeza. Las pesadillas habían vuelto con mucha más fuerza. Me sobé las sienes y agarré mi cabeza como si temiera que de un momento a otro ésta saliera disparada y se descolocara por completo. Noté en las yemas de mis dedos como el sudor se volvía cada vez más frío y cómo tintineaba el pulso contra mi frente.

-Las pesadillas te van a volver loco Peeta. -Dije en voz alta, como si hubiera alguien más en aquella habitación amueblada con una simple cama, un escritorio y cortinas blancas.

Con movimientos pocos coordinados y cansados, me coloqué las zapatillas de estar por casa y me rasqué la nuca, no porque tuviera algún picor en esa zona, solo se trataba de una pequeña manía que tenia desde pequeño cuando me encontraba perezoso. Anduve por el pasillo -aún oscuro- hasta el cuarto de baño, con cuidado de no tropezar con las cajas que decoraban aquella estancia de la casa. El silencio era abrumador y afianzaba aún más mis pesadillas. A mis dieciséis años me encontraba en una depresión que ni siquiera los psicólogos eran capaces de diagnosticar, la muerte de un ser querido no es algo que pueda olvidarse de la noche a la mañana. Mi hermano había fallecido hacia dos años, su muerte había sido una tragedia pero aquello fue olvidado con la repentina noticia del embarazo de su mujer y el nacimiento del pequeño Finnick, realmente aquello nos dio alegría, pero para mi nunca fue lo suficiente, incluso aún me duele ver a ese niño tan parecido a su padre. Aquella criatura heredó los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo anillado de mi hermano, sus rasgos, la sonrisa e incluso aquellos hoyuelos característicos de los Mellark, aquel pequeño era una copia sana y bien formada de mi adorado hermano mayor.

Cuando por fin llegué al cuarto de baño, apoyé mis manos sobre el lavabo y me contemplé en el espejo. Las marcas de ojeras aún no desaparecían del todo y mis ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo tan especial, aquella sensación que ahora tenia mi sobrino en sus lindos orbes celestes. Me separé un poco y me levanté la camiseta con cuidado. Mis manos estaban frías y aquel contacto con mi piel me había estremecido. Miré mi cuerpo detalladamente, las costillas se me marcaban cosa que nunca había visto en mi, de pequeño había sido un niño corpulento y bajito, pero tras la pérdida de mi hermano y la caída en la depresión, había dejado de probar bocado, dejándome en un cuerpo esquelético y desnutrido aunque ya -gracias al ejercicio diario que hacia para no pensar- casi tenia unos buen definidos abdominales. Terminé el recorrido y me quité la camiseta tirándola directamente al cesto de la ropa sucia. Volví a mirar mi rostro en el espejo. En mi vida no había tenido suerte en nada. Cogí el cepillo de dientes de su soporte y le eché la pasta con cuidado ya que siempre tiraba más de lo necesario en el lavabo.

Mientras me observaba pensé en todo lo que me había sucedido, no todo habían sido penas aquellos dos años. Mi sonrisa había vuelto con ganas durante un periodo. El amor. Suspiré. El amor había llamado a mi puerta y no obstante creía que aquella chica iba a ser el amor de mi vida. Pero qué equivocado había estado por aquel entones. La conocí en un concierto como homenaje a Nirvana, mis amigos me habían obligado a asistir a aquel evento. La vi y ella me sonrió de repente, como si hubiera estado esperando a que mi mirada se cruzase con la suya. Mike consiguió sonsacarle toda información posible para poder hablar conmigo en un futuro. Pocos días después me vi sumido en una relación con una chica que había conocido hacia tan solo unas semanas, pero me hacia sonreír y eso, en aquellos tiempos, era lo único que necesitaba.

Después de dos meses de noviazgo, ella se había quedado embaraza y con miedo y júbilo todos lo aceptamos, semanas después confesó haberme sido infiel y acreditar que aquel niño no era mio. La vida volvía a darme un golpe por la espalda y desde entonces había prometido no volver a enamorarme. Ya habían pasado casi diez meses de aquella relación así que -mientras me desvestía y me metía en la ducha- supuse que Glimmer ya debería de ser madre. Me duché como de costumbre, utilizando primero el champú y después el gel, enjabonando mi cuerpo e intentando olvidarme de todo. Después de una ducha que me había parecido eterna -ya que me había entrado espuma en el ojo y tuve que llevarme casi diez minutos debajo del grifo de agua fría- terminé secándome y vistiéndome con la ropa limpia que había preparado la noche anterior. Me gustaba ser precavido y tenerlo todo listo un día antes. No había escogido nada del otro mundo, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra con el nombre de mi grupo favorito. Eran ropas anchas, toda mi ropa me quedaba demasiado grande y no era porque me gustase ir así, simplemente no había tenido ánimos para salir con mi madre a comprar ropa nueva, así que me conformaba con todo lo que me había servido dos años atrás.

Me puse mis deportivas negras y desgastadas. Volví a mi habitación donde ya tenia la mochila -del mismo grupo de la camiseta- preparada, donde había metido una libreta, un lápiz y una goma. Bajé por las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde me prepararía el desayuno en completo silencio. Mientras vertía los cereales en un bol el ruido de pasos pesados hicieron eco en la cocina. Mi padre me saludó con una sonrisa mientras se anudaba la corbata y se sentaba en la silla junto a la barra americana que dividía la cocina en dos.

-Te levantas temprano, ¿preparado para el primer día de clases?

Me encogí de hombros. -Realmente siempre es igual.

-Pero vas a empezar en un instituto nuevo. -Dijo mi padre mientras se limpiaba las gafas. -Además. -Continuó mientras echaba vaho en uno de los cristales. -Hace dos años que dejaste el instituto, no digo que no hubieras sabido hacerlo bien, a la vista está que te sacaste con éxito el graduado obligatorio por tu cuenta, pero ahora hablamos del instituto, son palabras mayores Peeta.

Lo miré retador, era cierto que tras la muerte de mi hermano había optado por terminar los dos años de secundaria obligatoria por mi cuenta, presentándome a los exámenes y aprobándolos con notas exquisitas. No obstante, sabia perfectamente que era capaz de sacarme los otros dos cursos que quedaban igual que los anteriores, pero mi psicólogo me había dicho que era conveniente en presentarme a un centro todos los días, para poder socializar con más personas a parte de mi familia, hacer amigos y todo aquel rollo que siempre me decían.

-Parece que el psicólogo te ha pasado los deberes. -Dije mientras observaba a mi padre y me sentaba a su lado contemplando el bol lleno de leche y cereales.

-Demasiado bien muchacho.

Opté por no decir nada más y desayunar en silencio. Mi padre me observaba de vez en cuando y sorbía con cuidado de su café humeante. Cuando terminé mi desayuno observé el reloj que colgaba justo arriba de la cafetera. Aun me quedaba media hora para el inicio de clases. Suspiré frustrado, el nuevo instituto estaba a tan solo cinco minutos de mi casa.

-¿Problemas? -Dijo mi padre observándome.

-No... solo, da igual no es nada.

-Peeta. -Dijo mientras suspiraba y se fijaba en mi. -Sabes que tu psicólogo quiere que hables con nosotros.

-Lo sé, siempre me dice lo mismo. -Dije con fastidio.

-¿Te molesta que te diga eso?

-¡Constantemente! -Exclamé. -Solo quiero un poco de silencio para mi, no estoy pidiendo mucho. -Observé a mi padre mientras expulsaba aquellas palabras sin tener ni idea del por qué estaba gritando, ni siquiera me sentía enfadado.

-Peeta, siempre estás en silencio, no nos hablas, te encierras en tu cuarto durante todo el día y ni siquiera has cogido ni una vez a tu sobrino y solo queremos ser capaces de saber que te pasa...

-¿Otra vez papá? No quiero saber nada de ese niño, ¡No quiero ver como le quita el puesto a Finnick!

La mirada dolida de mi padre me atravesó el pecho, pero aun así, la agonía no me abandonó por completo.

-Tu sobrino no es más que un niño de año y medio, ¿como va a quitarle el puesto a tu hermano? Te guste o no, se fue y si es duro para ti, imagina lo que es que un padre tenga que enterrar a su hijo. La vida sigue Peeta, es hora de que salgas y te enfrentes a ella, tu madre y yo no vamos a estar siempre para protegerte de todo lo demás.

Me quedé callado sin saber lo que decir, comprendía a mi padre perfectamente, pero nadie podía comprenderme a mi. Nadie se paraba a pensar en como estaba su hijo menor, el que lloraba por las noches y ni siquiera era capaz de comer decentemente. Mi padre se levantó de la silla sin quitarme ojo.

-Será mejor que vayas solo al instituto, pensaba llevarte pero prefiero que empieces a hacer las cosas por ti mismo.

Y con esas palabras mi padre se marchó hacia el piso de arriba, lo más seguro que para coger todo lo necesario para su trabajo. Me puse de pie y cogí mi mochila. Ni siquiera pesaba, el primer día dudaba que pudieran decir algo importante. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal y la abrí con furia. Suspiré cuando el frío de la mañana encontró mi cara, no era helado, pero si te estremecía. Observé los árboles que decoraban aquel menudo barrio. Nos habíamos mudado a la casa contigua de mi cuñada cuando mi hermano murió, mis padres querían estar cerca de su pequeño clon. Caminé hacia delante con una media sonrisa de resquemor en el rostro. Vi como varias puertas se abrían y daban paso a adolescentes soñolientos, cargados con carpetas y mochilas al hombro. Saqué mi pequeño Ipod del bolsillo delantero del pantalón -un pequeño obsequio de mi hermano cuando lo destinaron en Bosnia- y me coloqué los auriculares, presioné el botón central dejando la reproducción en aleatoria.

Llegué al instituto en menos de cinco minutos, el ritmo de las canciones habían servido para marcar mis pasos. A pesar de seguir siendo temprano observé como aquellos alumnos que habían salido de sus casas a la par que yo llegaban exhaustos y sin ánimos de empezar el nuevo curso. Sonreí pensando que al menos no era el único.

Me encaminé hacia el frente, subiendo unas escaleras que daban la bienvenida a una gran puerta de madera abierta de par en par. Observé el extenso pasillo que se disponía frente a mi. Las taquillas se encontraban a cada lado de éste y dada por su posición, el comedor se encontraba al final del todo, donde, a su derecha, había una escalera amplía que -no hacia falta ser muy listo para saberlo- daban a las aulas.

Miré hacia mi derecha y me topé con la mirada del conserje, un hombre de estatura mediana, pelo canoso, ojos cansados y con la suficiente edad como para tener nietos.

-¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí. -Dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo y sonreía.

-Sí.

-Entonces ven, te daré la ficha donde figuran, tu clase, el número de taquilla y el horario.

Asentí y me dirigí hacía él. Mientras avanzaba y me acercaba a su humilde despacho, pude ver como aquel hombre, un tanto entrañable, se sentaba en su silla acolchada y abría un gran fichero.

-Dime tu nombre y apellido muchacho.

-Peeta, Peeta Mellark.

-Bien, veamos, M... -Dijo mientras sus dedos viajaban por las innumerables fichas. -Mellark, Peeta. Tome.

Observé aquel papel plastificado. Una foto de carné situada en la esquina superior izquierda. Mi nombre lo predecía, seguido de tres números más. Debajo de tal información se encontraba un horario donde te simplificaban la clase, la hora, el día y el profesor que impartía dicha materia.

-Como verás. -Dijo el conserje mientras señalaba el primer numero que precedía mi nombre. -Éste es el número que tienes en clase, eres el doce de treinta alumnos.

-¿Tantos? No sabía que en artes hubiera tanta gente.

-No, no sois tantos, sois dos tipo de clases juntas, artes y humanidades sumáis esos treinta alumnos.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, veamos. -Continuó. -Éste otro, es el número de tu taquilla que por cierto, tome. -Dijo mientras me daba una llave. -Y este otro. -Observó la extensa cola de alumnos que ya se estaban posicionando detrás de mi. -Es el número que indica el aula en el que siempre se encontrará tu tutor y es a la que debes de ir ahora para la presentación.

-Perfecto, gracias señor.

-Es mi deber muchacho, y ahora prosigue, tengo que darle las fichas a todos.

Observé atentamente la fila de alumnos con ojos casi cerrados y un tanto aturdidos. Miré el número que indicaba el aula de mi tutor y avancé hacia las escaleras. Aquella clase se encontraba en la cuarta planta, los pisos estaban distribuidos por cursos. No había que ser muy listo para saberlo. En la quinta planta deberían de estar los de segundo. Llegué frente a la clase sin mucho esfuerzo pero un poco acalorado. Eran demasiados escalones para ser tan temprano. Las puertas del aula estaban abiertas pero dentro no había nadie. Opté por sentarme al final del todo, quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Después de un minuto empezaron a aparecer los primeros alumnos rezagados. Algunos estaban tan dormidos que ni se percataron de mi presencia, otros sin embargo se quedaron mirándome durante un buen rato. Un chico rubio, musculoso, de ojos claros y bastante más alto que yo, se sentó en una de las sillas del pupitre que tenia delante del mío, a su lado se sentó -el que parecía su amigo de toda la vida- un chico de tez morena, ojos negros y pelo ensortijado, de cuerpo ambos eran iguales y al parecer, de forma de ser también. Giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo -como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ello- y me miraron intensamente.

-Tú...¿Eres nuevo no? -Dijo el rubio mientras enarcaba las cejas y me observaba.

-Efectivamente... -Dije dubitativo, no me gustaba como me estaban mirando.

Pero como quien no quiere la cosa, la presencia repentina del profesor me salvó por los pelos. Suspiré sonoramente y di gracias a que nadie se había sentado a mi lado, me gustaba estar solo, no quería lidiar con ningún compañero.

Observé a mi "salvador" mientras se acercaba a su mesa y buscaba en los cajones algo que no lograba encontrar. Por su aspecto se podría decir que su edad oscilaba por los cuarenta años. Tenía el pelo un poco largo -como yo solía decirle a ese corte, "al más puro estilo de Ringo"- pero aquellos cabellos rubios se pegaban a su rostro dejándolos ver bastante grasos y faltos de higiene, ¿de verdad ese iba a ser mi tutor? Sus ojos eran más claros que los mios y una barba de tres días amenazaba en su rostro. Era casi de mi misma estatura y tenia una complexión escuálida.

-Buenos días alumnos míos. -Dijo con ironía. -Bien, veamos tengo una lista... -Se repasó el pelo con las manos mientras suspiraba. -Pues no... no tengo ninguna lista.

Una chica pelirroja y menuda levantó la mano.

-Profesor...

-Llámame Haymitch, espero que todos hagáis lo mismo, y no me tratéis de usted, me hace sentir mayor.

-Pues Haymitch. -Volvió a decir aquella chica. -Tiene...tienes la lista en el tablón del aula.

-¡Oh estupendo! Muchas gracias señorita...

-Tiffany Waxler. -Dijo sonriente.

-Excelente, se me olvidará tu nombre dentro de un rato.

La chica dejó de sonreír y miró hacia sus manos demasiado sonrojada.

-Bien, veamos. -Retomó el profesor mientras arrancaba sin cuidado el folio del tablón. - Iré nombrándoos uno por uno en el orden en el que estáis aquí. Cuando os llame levantad la mano y comunicadme de donde venís, si habéis repetido y en que curso estáis ya sea artes o humanidades, ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo mientras nos observaba asentir como si fuéramos robots.

Y de repente empezó a leer y dictar nombres y apellidos. Fue avanzando hasta que sin darme cuenta dijo mi nombre y me sobresalté.

-¿Mellark Peeta? -Volvió a preguntar.

-Yo. -Dije mientras alzaba la mano tímidamente. Noté como todas las miradas se concentraban en mi y como el rubor subía por mis mejillas.

-Y vienes de...

-De casa señor... señor Haymitch. -Rectifiqué.

Todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas y yo me hundí -si pude más- en mi asiento.

-De casa venimos todos, dígame en que instituto estudiaste anteriormente si no fue en éste, que no tenemos todo el día chico.

-Ya se lo dije, en casa, estudié allí, me saqué la secundaria por mi cuenta. -Dije exasperado, estaba harto de que todos me mirasen.

-Así que... tenemos a un listillo en clase, bien señor...

-Peeta.

-Bien Peeta y supongo que no repetiste ningún curso, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Y eres de...?

-Artes.

-Perfecto, otro que dibuja, pues espero que tengas un buen nivel, esto no es una casa.

-Si señor. -Dije nervioso, necesitaba que terminara ya con aquel interrogatorio, necesitaba que dejaran de mirarme como si fuera un loco, como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

-Ya dije que nada de formalidades muchacho. -Dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

Asentí sin decir nada y siguió nombrando alumnos. Las miradas se alejaron de mi y por fin me sentí un poco más tranquilo. Cuando el profesor terminó de leer la lista, hizo el recuento de personas que estudiarían artes y cuales no. Resultó que solo once personas estaban en mi clase. Al menos éramos pocos y los que tenía delante mía no formaban parte de ese grupo.


	2. Chapter 2

De repente, algo vibró en mi pierna y el solo de guitarra de mi canción favorita hizo eco en toda la clase. Me apresuré todo lo que pude para sacar el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Pude ver como en la pantalla ponía, "Mamá". El primer día de clase y ya estaba fastidiándome. Colgué lo más rápido que pude y dejé el dedo pulsado en el botón que apagaba el aparato. Miré hacia delante y me encaré con el profesor.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Sin embargo Haymitch no me dijo nada y se sentó en su asiento acolchado. Me miró sonriente y aquel gesto me asustó.

-Bien, ya vemos lo que es que un alumno se acostumbre poder llamar a quien quiera mientras estudia.

Todos volvieron a mirarme y yo ya no sabia donde meterme, la mesa no me tapaba lo suficiente.

-Como podréis ver en el horario que os habrán dado, yo os daré lengua y literatura, asignatura que tendréis en común junto con historia, filosofía y tutoría, que realmente no sirve para mucho. -Admitió. -Las demás asignaturas la daréis con el grupo al que pertenezcáis y dado que este es el primer día y no haremos gran cosa podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero no armar mucho jaleo, me duele la cabeza a horrores.

Y de un momento a otro el murmullo se hizo presente en el aula. Todos empezaron a hablar con sus compañeros, seguramente para contarles todo lo que hicieron durante las vacaciones de verano. Suspiré, creo que iba siendo hora de sacar mi libreta y ponerme a dibujar lo primero que se me viniera a la mente. Empecé con trazos irregulares, realmente no sabía que hacer. Observé la clase con detenimiento, los rostros, los muebles, pero nada ni nadie me llamaba la atención, entonces dejé que mi imaginación vagara como siempre y de repente mis manos trabajaron solas. Cuando quise darme cuenta había retratado a la perfección los ojos de mi hermano. Seguí dejando que todo fluyera y al poco ya tenia, plasmado en un papel, el rostro de mi hermano. Aún me faltaba sombrearlo pero aun así me sentía satisfecho.

-¡Eh tú! El rarito que estudia en casa.

Miré al que me llamaba, se trataba del mismo chico que se había sentado justo frente mía.

-No eres muy hablador, ¿no?

Seguí sin contestarle mientras le observaba. Con cuidado fui tapando el dibujo sin que se diera cuenta nadie, puesto que su amigo y compañero también se había dado la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Sabes que la canción que sonó antes era del tiempo de mis padres?

-Lo sé.

-¿Y estás orgulloso? Esas cosas ya no se escuchan tío, ninguna chica se te va a acercar con esos gustos, además la letra de sus canciones son una mierda.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ser fan de...

-De un grupo que canta sobre un submarino amarillo. -Dijo antes de que terminara mi frase.

-The Beatles es un grupo que nadie podrá igualar en la vida, déjame en paz y no te metas con mis gustos.

-Este tío es gay Thresh. -Le dijo a su compañero. -Solo tienes que ver el dibujo que está haciendo, ¿quién es? ¿Tu novio?

La furia se fue apoderando de mi poco a poco y como me había aconsejado mi psicólogo otras veces, opté por contar hasta que me relajara. Pero parecía que el silencio alteraba aun más a aquellos cerebros de mosquito sin gusto musical.

-Te he preguntado marica, contesta antes de que te quite el dibujo de tu novio.

-Mi vida no te incumbe, déjame en paz, no quiero ocasionarte problemas.

Ambos se rieron estrepitosamente y me observaron durante unos segundos. Cuando su compañero abrió la boca para poder decir algo, la campana sonó y recogí todo lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de esos dos necios.

Una vez que logré salir de aquella clase contemplé mi horario. A las nueve y media tenia clases de Historia del Arte -donde solo seriamos once alumnos- y quien impartía tal clase era una profesora llamada Effie Trinket. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia el final del pasillo, donde se encontraría la clase 4.18.

De repente un toque delicado en mi hombro me llamó la atención. Me giré con un poco de temor y furia mezclados, esperaba que no fueran aquellos dos primates que me habían estado molestando hacia tan solo un rato. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al girarme y ver a una chica menuda, de cabello castaño con algunas mechas moradas y ojos de color aceituna.

-Perdona... ¿Eres Peeta?

-Sí, ¿ocurre algo?

-¡Oh si! Yo soy Johanna, vi como te enfrentabas a Cato y Thresh y déjame que te diga que no me importa que seas gay es más mi amigo...

-¡Oh! No soy gay. -La interrumpí. Y sin saber por qué sonreí, aquella chica iba a caerme bien.

-Bueno... ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿vas a historia del arte? -Asentí mientras contemplaba como me agarraba del brazo. -Podemos ir juntos, por cierto dibujas muy bien.

-Gracias... aunque aun no lo he terminado del todo.

-Lo sé, ¡estás hablando conmigo! Aunque mi estilo es más el manga.

-Siempre quise dibujar cosas así, pero nunca me vi tan capaz.

-¿Pero si te ves capaz de dibujar rostros sin tener a nadie delante? -Dijo mientras me sonreía. Le devolví el gesto con gusto.

-Digamos que ese rostro lo tengo bastante clavado en mi mente.

-Bueno... -Me miró mientras sonreía. -Digamos que no eres gay. -La miré y rodé los ojos. -¿Hay alguna chica? -Dijo mientras llegábamos al aula y nos sentábamos en las últimas mesas.

-No, nada de chicas... malas experiencias.

-Entonces eres gay, no pasa nada por salir del armario.

-¡No! -Dije divertido. -¿Por qué deseas tanto que sea gay?

-Pues porque quiero emparejar a mi adorado amigo, el lunes lo conocerás, no suele venir el primer día de clase, pero es absolutamente adorable.

-¡Oh¡ Estupendo supongo...

-¿Eres homófobo? -Cuestionó mientras alzaba una ceja. ¿Cómo podía cambiar de tema tan rápidamente?

-No... ¡No! Es solo, bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a entablar conversaciones con gente ajena a mi familia.

-Pues conmigo no tienes ningún problema muchacho.

-De momento. -Admití. -E incluso no sé ni el por qué te estoy contando esto, no suelo ser así.

-Eso es bueno Peeta, eso es bueno... -Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi brazo. -Y déjame que te diga, aunque yo soy más de Queen, que tienes un gusto musical exquisito.

-¿No piensas que sea un anticuado?

-Por favor, ¿no me oyes cuando te hablo? Acabo de decirte que soy más de Queen.

-Tú también tienes buen gusto musical. -Sonreí.

-Pues ya verás a mi amigo, él si que te va a sorprender. -Dijo mientras suspiraba. -Y dime, ¿como que estudiaste en tu casa? ¿Eres una especie de superdotado o algo por el estilo?

-¡Oh no! Solo que... por circunstancias no me veía capacitado como para venir a clases, mis padres hablaron con los profesores y bueno, de alguna manera consiguieron que pudiera estudiar por mi cuenta y me presentara a los exámenes.

-Interesante... -Dijo mientras apoyaba sus dedos en el mentón. -Entonces, has aprendido a dibujar por tu cuenta, nada de clases, ¿no?

-Si...

-Peeta, ¿nunca te hicieron un test psicológico?

Sonreí irónico ante aquella pregunta, demasiados test me habían hecho ya a lo largo de aquellos dos años. -Si. -Le contesté. -Unos cuantos...

-¡Pues que te lo repitan! Porque tienes que ser superdotado. ¡Oh mira! Ahí viene Effie, está un poco loca, mi hermano mayor siempre me contó que en su clase un año les explicó el mapa de Grecia como si fuera un plato combinado.

Contemplé a la profesora que estaba hablando muy risueña -mientras se dejaba de caer en el marco de la puerta- con otro alumno. Era más baja que yo, tenia el pelo rosa, ¿rosa? Y una voz chillona y estridente que se podía apreciar entre todo el jaleo que había en el pasillo y en la clase misma.

-¿En serio?

Johanna asintió divertida. -Dicen que está loca y las clases con ella no se entienden ni una mierda, sin embargo mi hermano siempre me dijo que hay que saber interpretar sus locuras.

De repente las dudas asaltaron mi mente, ¿que edad tendría el hermano de Johanna? ¿Habría conocido a mi hermano? En el instituto hubiera sido imposible ya que Finnick no estudió en este pero, ¿y si hubieran sido vecinos? Mi hermano siempre fue muy sociable.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? -Pregunté decidido.

-¡Oh! Nos llevamos tres años de diferencia, tiene diecinueve, ¿por?

-Por nada, solo era curiosidad.

La decepción y un poco de alivio recorrieron mi cuerpo. No creía factible que mi hermano hubiera tenido un amigo siete años más pequeño que él. De repente la profesora entró a la clase, apagó las luces y encendió el proyector. A continuación mostró, como si fuera una diapositiva, una foto suya.

-¡Hola alumnos mios! Yo, la que veis aquí tan reluciente. -Decía mientras señalaba su rostro en la pared blanca con una especie de antena de radio. -¡Os daré historia del arte! ¿Comprasteis los libros?

Todos asentimos aunque eramos conscientes de que no podía vernos.

-Bien, pues os servirá de poco, porque tendréis que tomar apuntes de lo que yo os explique.

-Valientes apuntes serán... -Dijo un chico que estaba frente mía.

-Bien, pasaré lista e iréis diciendo presente, porque naturalmente, no os veo. -Y tras decir eso se rió escandalosamente.

La profesora fue pasando lista y nombrando alumnos. Me sorprendí cuando descubrí que Johanna era la persona que iba antes de mi y que yo -en esa clase tan reducida- era el último de la lista.

-Bien. -Dijo Effie cuando terminó. -Como hoy es el primer día de clase y no haremos nada importante, os voy a enseñar vídeos de una bailarina que me encanta.

Miré a Johanna y esta me respondió con una sonrisa divertida. La hora pasó en seguida. De empezar a ver vídeos de aquella bailarina, terminamos viendo I want to break free -a petición de Johanna- y viendo como la profesora hacia un baile bastante peculiar.

A las diez y media sonó la campana dando por finalizada la clase de historia del arte. Johanna se volvió a agarrar a mi brazo con fuerza y me guió hasta la siguiente clase. Nos tocaba dibujo técnico. El profesor era alto y delgado con un peculiar rasgo, cada uno de sus ojos estaban mirando hacia otra dirección, por lo que cuando te hablaba, no sabias a quien estaba mirando realmente. Terminamos aquella clase con muchas risas cómplices entre mi nueva compañera y yo. A las once y media volvió a sonar la alarma dando por comenzado el descanso de media hora para poder desayunar algo. Johanna seguía agarrada a mi brazo cuando llegamos a la cafetería, todos nos miraban, pero la compañía que me ofrecía Johanna me hacia olvidar cualquier temor, me sentía seguro. Cuando cogimos nuestro almuerzo -yo me limite a un simple zumo y un poco de puré de patatas- nos sentamos en una mesa apartada en la que habían cuatro sillas más.

-Ojala todos los días fueran así, sin dar clases, ¿no te parece que la profesora de historia del arte está bastante loca?

-Al menos podremos divertirnos durante una hora. -Dije mientras jugaba con aquel puré pastoso.

-¿Solo vas a comer eso?

-Em... sí, no tengo mucha hambre.

-No quiero meterme en lo que no me incumbe, pero deberías de comer más, estás en los huesos, a mi tu ropa no me engaña muchacho. -Dijo mientras intentaba imitar la postura de una madre. -Aunque he de admitir que estás fuerte. -Decía mientras me estrujaba los brazos y me contemplaba. -¿Te gusta el estilo rapero? ¿O es solo porque eres tan flojo que no tienes ganas de ir a comprar ropa?

Sonreí ante aquellas preguntas. -Soy muy flojo.

-Pues eso va a tener que acabar, porque vamos a ir a comprar ropa un día de estos.

-Bueno... -Dudé. No me entusiasmaba la idea.

-¡Oh! Aquí llega la tropa.

-¿La tropa?

-Si, mis amigos. -Dijo mientras le restaba importancia con la mano. -Son unos traidores, cogieron ciencias y sociales, dejándome sola, triste y marchita.

-Gracias por lo que me toca...

-No te enfades, si no fuera por ti si que estaría sola. -Dijo mientras me abrazaba. Me sentí un poco incómodo, pero era normal, ¿desde cuando alguien no me abrazaba?

-¿Ya estás acosando a un pobre muchacho Johanna? -Dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

-No empieces enano. -Le contestó Johanna con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de mi. -Mira, te presento a Peeta. -Alargó el brazo y tiró de mis hombros para darme la vuelta y encararme con su amigo.

Era un chico delgado, mucho más bajo que yo, superaba el metro y medio por poco, parecía más joven de la edad que tendría, sus cabellos era tan negros que casi pude apreciar reflejos azules y sus ojos eran de un verde claro espectacular y de repente, me recordó a la descripción de Harry Potter y sonreí. Aquellos libros habían marcado mi vida.

-Encantando Peeta. -Dijo el chico tendiéndome la mano.

Le respondí el saludo. -Igualmente...

-Ian.

-Pues igualmente Ian.

El chico sonrió y se sentó a mi derecha mientras dejaba su bandeja llena de comida en la mesa.

-Johanna, ¿no vino Will? -Dijo mientras masticaba lo que parecía un trozo de pan mojado en salsa.

-Ya sabes que nunca viene los primeros días.

-Luego se arrepentirá cuando sepa de Peeta y más sabiendo que tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes para verlo.

-Lo sé...

-Peeta tú eres nuevo, ¿no? Nunca te vi por aquí. -Me preguntó Ian mientras seguía engullendo su desayuno.

-Sí, me mudé hace un año...

-El chico tiene que ser un superdotado Ian. -Dijo Johanna interrumpiéndome. -Se sacó la secundaria sin ir a clases, ¡Por su cuenta!

Ian me miró durante unos segundos, sonrió y me tendió la mano de nuevo. -Considérame tu fan.

De repente dos niñas, aparentemente más pequeñas que nosotros, se sentaron al lado de Johanna y depositaron sus bandejas. Ambas eran tan diferentes que parecían el día y la noche. La primera que me miró tenia los ojos color avellana, su piel era demasiado blanca como para que el sol le hiciera daño y sus cabellos parecían de oro. La chica que le acompañaba era de tez morena, pelo rizado y esponjoso, sus ojos eran intensos e incluso profundos pero su mirada reflejaba inocencia y su sonrisa parecía divertida.

-Peeta. -Volvió a decir Johanna. Parecía que aquel día estaba destinado para que me gastara el nombre. -Estas son Prim. -Decía mientras señalaba a la de cabellos dorados.

-¡Hola! -Contestó la pequeña mientras me sonreía.

-Y ella es...

-Hola, soy Rue. -Interrumpió la otra pequeña tendiéndome la mano mientras sonreía.

-Encantado. -Les dije mientras sonreía y le devolvía el saludo. -¿Qué edad tenéis?

-¡Tenemos quince! -Dijeron al unísono. Al instante se miraron y rieron a carcajadas.

-Aunque sean tan diferentes de aspecto, a veces pienso que son gemelas... -Dijo Ian mientras las observaba.

-Prim, ¿tu hermana no viene? -Preguntó Johanna mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Si... -Dijo como pudo mientras masticaba su bocadillo. -Está con Gale en la cola, aún no se decide qué tomar.

-¿Gale o tu hermana? -Preguntó Johanna.

-Ambos. -Contestó Rue un tanto divertida.

Me quedé pensativo mientras observaba a Prim, ¿como sería su hermana? De repente hice un recuento, ¿cuántos eramos ya? Johanna, Ian, Rue, Prim, su hermana, ese tal Gale y Will, ¿siete amigos o compañeros en el primer día? Este no era yo. De repente unas manos jalaron mi rostro y me hizo voltearlo.

-¿Ves aquella chica? La que está con aquel chico tan fuerte y moreno. -Dijo Johanna mientras me hacia girar la cabeza un poco más. Sonaba un tanto divertida. -Katniss es mi mejor amiga, es la que lleva aquella chaqueta de cuero tan antigua y desgastada.

Y de repente la encontré. No sé que fue lo que pasó exactamente. Solo sé que dejé de sentir las manos de Johanna en mi cara, dejé de escuchar el jaleo que había en la cafetería. De repente me encontraba solo, sin nadie al rededor, solo con Katniss al frente. Ella sin embargo sonrió a su acompañante mientras recogía la bandeja de su lugar. El tiempo se había parado, aquella sonrisa era demasiado radiante como para ser verdad. Su pelo castaño y ondulado jugaba libre a pesar del escaso aire que había en aquella estancia, sus dientes eran blancos y perfectos, sus ojos grises eran extremadamente preciosos, su silueta jugaba con los movimientos al andar, todo en ella era perfecto. Vestía demasiado normal y aquello me encantaba. Y entonces el miedo me inundó por completo, me había jurado no pensar en nadie más, no volver a enamorarme, ¿y si aquello no era amor? ¿Y si ella no quería corresponderme? Yo no era nadie comparado con ella y de ilusiones no se podía vivir.


End file.
